criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Most Indecent Act
A Most Indecent Act is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twentieth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Passion Paradise district of Evergrace. Plot After the team discovered a hypnotizing perfume being used for criminal acts in the district such as murder, Felix Sinnett and the player were called to a brothel following a murder. They then entered the Putnam Roses brothel to find a brothel client and businessman Jax Barnett, with several scorch marks on his face. Jason was able to ascertain that Jax was killed after his brain overheated due to the thirty scorch marks he sustained on his face from cigars. They then found clues to suspect the owner of the brothel, Harriet Putnam, a prostitute of the brothel Christy Crystalline, and the victim's brother and clothes tailor Joshua Barnett. Soon after, they were visited by a young woman who confessed to be the prostitute who last saw him before his death. The prostitute then revealed herself to be the victim's last girl to service him before his murder, forcing the team to suspect Julietta Westville in the murder before they found clues in the Paradise subway to suspect Deputy Mayor Colette Ranford's daughter Leah Ranford. Soon after, they found out that Joshua and Jax had a long feud ever since they were teenagers, the latter believing that he could do much better than his younger brother. Soon after, they were visited by Colette, who asked them about her daughter's involvement in Jax's death. After Colette scolded her daughter following the discovery that the victim tried to recruit her. she told them to prove her daughter innocent. The player and Felix learned that the subway was back in motion and that the subway's passengers was trampling all over the scene. After they hurried to investigate the subway, they soon found enough clues to incriminate brothel owner Harriet for the murder. After they incriminated Harriet as the one who murdered Jax, they confronted the brothel owner about why she murdered Jax in cold blood. Harriet then confessed guilt after the detectives confronted her about sending Jax away from the brothel, explaining that she was in love with the victim. She then explained that she was jealous that her girls got to pleasure and entertain her crush and biggest affection that was the victim. Initially, she decided to confess her love to the victim, however the victim laughed at her, saying that he preferred younger meat, which angered her and she tried to stop him from returning to the brothel. However days later, he returned under another alias, which angered Harriet as she watched Julietta flirt with the one she loved. She then decided that if she couldn't have him, no one could as she confronted him and burnt him to death with his own prized box of cigars. She then was sent to trial with Judge Dosett, who sentenced Harriet to 40 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Joshua approached the duo with a pistol in his hand, drool dripping from his mouth. When Joshua was discovered to be pointing a gun at the detectives, Camilla then knocked him out with some tranquillizer to the neck before the detectives recovered from the shocking reveal. Felix then told the detectives that he needed to get some fresh air before he left. Katelyn and the player then headed to the diner where they last saw Joshua and soon learned that he was giving some newly tailored clothes to Julietta, prompting the detectives to question where Joshua went afterwards. Julietta then told them that Joshua left to return to his clothes shop through the subway, which led Katelyn and the player to find a gun case inside the station, which Sophia confirmed had traces of a perfume with the same drug composition as the Volmalicha drugs in the district. They then told Julietta to warn the district's inhabitants about the drug before it was too late before Chief Wakefield told them that Cameron would try to work on reversing the brainwashing. Meanwhile, Colette came to thank the player for their work in solving the murder before her daughter, Leah, asked the player to help her investigate Harriet's brothel records so they could put the brothel in proper hands so the prostitutes wouldn't be left without a job. They then hurried to the candlelit brothel where they found Harriet's files along with a bunch of torn pieces enclosed in the dossier. After they restored the torn pieces, they soon found that the pieces were actually scraps of paper from the brothel's land deed, which they sent to Skylar for analysis. Skylar then confirmed that she was able to visit Harriet in prison and get her to sign the agreement to pass the deed over to someone else, as long it was one of her employees. Leah and the player then offered the brothel to Christy, who accepted the offer and promised that she would protect herself and the other girls. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told the team that they would need to work together to find the accomplice who was running the brainwashing scheme, take the brainwashing perfume away from the city's streets and find a cure for those affected. Soon after, Felix came in a panic, telling them that the Irish bar, The High Clover, had recently become a city-wide business and that a car crash had occurred at the opening of the one in Passion Paradise. Summary Victim *'Jax Barnett' (found in a brothel, burnt with scorch marks on his face) Murder Weapon *'Cigars' Killer *'Harriet Putnam' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect rides hansom cabs *The suspect drinks protein shakes Appearance * The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect rides hansom cabs *The suspect drinks protein shakes Profile *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect rides hansom cabs *The suspect drinks protein shakes Appearance * The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect rides hansom cabs *The suspect drinks protein shakes Profile *The suspect rides hansom cabs *The suspect drinks protein shakes Appearance * The suspect wears feathers Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer smokes cigars. *The killer rides hansom cabs. *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Candlelit Brothel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Rose Petals) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Back of Card. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Harriet Putnam) *Question Harriet about the murder of her brothel's client. (New Crime Scene: Beach Diner) *Investigate Beach Diner. (Clues: Whip, Victim's Pocket Watch) *Examine Whip. (Result: C CRYSTAL; New Suspect: Crystal Crystalline) *Interrogate Christy about dining at the victim's beach diner. *Examine Pocket Watch Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Joshua Barnett) *Question the victim's brother about his brother's death. *Examine Rose Petals. (Result: Torn Tabber) *Analyze Torn Tabber. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides hansom cabs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cigars; Attribute: The killer smokes cigars) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question the prostitute, Julietta Westville, about the murder. (Attribute: Julietta smokes cigars and rides hansom cabs; New Crime Scene: Passion Subway) *Investigate Passion Paradise. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Trash Can) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Leah Ranford) *Question Leah about her autograph to the victim. (Attribute: Leah rides hansom cabs) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Cigar Case) *Examine Victim's Cigar Case. (Result: Brown Powder) *Analyze Brown Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes; New Crime Scene: Diner Deck) *Investigate Diner Deck. (Clues: Smashed Photo Frame, Bloodstained Paddle) *Examine Smashed Photo Frame. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Examine Torn Fibers. (Result: Stitching Threads) *Question Joshua about his brother's smashed photo frame. (Attribute: Joshua drinks protein shakes, rides hansom cabs and smokes cigars) *Examine Bloodstained Paddle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Question Christy about the blood on the paddle. (Attribute: Christy rides hansom cabs, smokes cigars and drinks protein shakes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Leah about the victim trying to recruit her for prostitution. (Attribute: Leah drinks protein shakes, Julietta drinks protein shakes; New Crime Scene: Subway Benches) *Investigate Subway Benches. (Clues: Locked Ring Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Ring Box. (Result: Ring Box Unlocked) *Examine Faded Box Inscription. (Result: Inscription Found) *Ask Julietta about the victim's love. (Attribute: Harriet drinks protein shakes and rides hansom cabs) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Question Harriet about restraining the victim from her brothel. (Attribute: Harriet smokes cigars) *Investigate Brothel Lounge. (Clues: Metal Lighter, Pile of Cushions) *Examine Metal Lighter. (Result: White Tufts) *Analyze White Tufts. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Bloody Ashtray) *Analyze Bloody Ashtray. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Spray and Pray (2/6). (No stars) Spray and Pray (2/6) *Investigate Beach Diner. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Joshua's Journal Unlocked) *Examine Joshua's Journal. (Result: Joshua's Notes) *Ask Julietta if she noticed anything about Josh when he visited. (Reward: Alluring Hair) *Investigate Passion Subway. (Clue: Empty Gun Case) *Examine Empty Gun Case. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00) *Tell Julietta to warn everyone of the brainwashing perfume. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Leah wants to tell the detectives. *Investigate Candlelit Brothel. (Clue: Harriet's Dossier Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Brothel Deed) *Analyze Brothel Deed. (03:00:00) *Question Christy if she wants to help lead the brothel. (Reward: Burger) *See what has worried Felix in a panic. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Passion Paradise